Unpredictable
by jendaiyu
Summary: Joker's another Sasuhina One-Shot, check it out! RnR!


**Joker's another work for SasuHina diehard fans! .../MaybeFluffy/Just click, read, and enjoy. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999**

**Unpredictable By Jen Takaishi © 2012**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**An AU OneShot Fic**

**Joker feel sorry for Jen's typo(s) or misstypo(s), OOCness, absurdity and corny story. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Love sick comes like bad lucks. Unhope for and unexpected—Jen Takaishi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara hujan deras di luar membuat suasana kelas 2-4 yang berisik makin menjadi-jadi. Jeda sebelum guru mulai mengajar dipergunakan dengan baik oleh para siswa untuk menuntaskan keperluan pribadi masing-masing.

Duduk di bangku kedua dari belakang, Hinata kewalahan mengerjakan PR-nya yang menumpuk. Suka menunda tanggung jawab memang bukan kebiasaan Hinata, tapi gerak lamban bagai siput sudah jadi sikap yang mendarah daging bagi si Gadis Hyuuga sejak lahir, hingga dia sering lalai.

Pintu kelas terbuka, angin dingin dari luar menghambur masuk bersamaan dengan gadis bersurai pirang panjang. Gerakannya yang sedikit angkuh dan arogan merupakan daya tarik tersendiri. Ino Yamanaka namanya, penampilannya yang mencolok membuat keberadaannya sukar terabaikan. Seolah dia terlahir untuk populer, semua mata di kelas memandangnya, termasuk Hinata.

"Karena hujan dan naik motor, rambutku jadi berantakan." keluhnya pada salah seorang temannya, berharap mendapat komentar positif. Meski raut si Sobat Karib kini menyiratkan sirik, namun dia justru menjilat, memuji penampilan Ino.

Sekitar dua baris meja dari sana, manik rembulan Hinata mengekori tiap gerik Ino. Karisma dan kecantikan gadis Yamanaka itu menyulitkan Hinata untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tatapan kagum Hinata tak bertahan lama sampai seseorang di belakang menyibak helaian rambut _indigo_nya, bermaksud memanggil. Tanpa bertanya pun, Hinata sudah tahu apa yang akan diinginkan orang itu.

"Pensil." Perintah serampangan Sasuke Uchiha sudah akrab di telinga Hinata, merupakan kebiasaan bagi Hinata untuk meminjamkan alat tulis padanya. Sikap Hinata yang penakut dan bukan tipe penuntut dimanfaatkan Sasuke baik-baik.

Biarpun telah terbiasa akan sikap Sasuke, sikap grogi Hinata yang selalu ada bagai kanker akut seringkali membuat segalanya kacau.

"S-s-sebentar, Sasuke-kun..." Terburu-buru, tangan mungil Hinata membuka tempat pensilnya. Gadis itu mengerahkan sedikit tenaga demi membuka resleting macet tempat pensil itu, ketika terbuka dengan paksa, isinya berjatuhan ke lantai. Dengan gelagapan Hinata memungutinya,

Sasuke menatap bosan pemandangan tak asing itu, tidak bertindak, kemudian mengernyit dalam.

"Dasar kikuk..."

.

.

.

Mengeluh, Hinata yang berbaring menyamping di atas kasur empuk, menatap layar ponsel di genggamannya.

Potret wajah Hinata yang tersenyum malu-malu terpampang di layar ponsel yang menyala terang, cahayanya menyirami raut kecewa si Gadis Hyuuga.

Di luar karakternya, untuk pertama kali, Hinata memotret wajahnya sendiri.

Kabar yang menyatakan kalau Naruto—pria yang pernah disukai Hinata menaruh perhatian pada Sakura anak klub voli yang cantik membuat Hinata sedikit terobsesi akan kecantikan akhir-akhir ini.

Menatap foto itu pada layar ponsel agaknya membuat gadis Hyuuga kecil hati.

Telunjuk mungilnya menggulirkan tombol navigasi pada ponsel, bermaksud menghapus potret dirinya.

Tetapi, kekikukkan Hinata sekali lagi mengundang masalah, tidak sengaja Hinata menekan tombol _send image. _

Hyuuga itu tersentak kaget, buru-buru dia batalkan pengiriman _e-mail_ tersebut.

Kali itu ingin rasanya Hinata membenamkan dirinya ke dasar pasir ketika mengetahui e-mail tersebut terkirim ke nomor Uchiha Sasuke.

Celaka bagi Hinata, gadis itu dan Sasuke tidak pernah betul-betul saling mengenal, mereka jarang mengobrol. Hinata bahkan tak pernah tahu seperti apa sikap Sasuke yang sebenarnya, lebih-lebih kehidupan yang dia jalani.

Pinjam meminjam alat tulis merupakan interaksi termesra antar keduanya. Tak bisa dibayangkan Hinata bagaimana reaksi Sasuke kalau potret itu sampai.

Hinata berharap setengah mati kalau pengiriman _e-mail_ barusan berhasil dibatalkan.

.

.

.

"S-Sasuke-kun." Dengan takut, Hinata membalikkan badan, mendapatkan pemuda berambut gelap di belakangnya tengah berpangku tangan, menatap keluar jendela tanpa minat.

Tak mendapat respon, Hinata mengulangi, "Sasu—"

"Hn?"

"A-a-apa semalam kau menerima g-g-gambar?"

Sasuke tidak bergeming barang sedikitpun layaknya patung, "tidak."

Untuk memastikan, Hinata menatap Sang Uchiha, mendapati tatapan lurus penuh kepastian di sana, membuktikan kalau perkataannya jujur.

.

.

.

Ketika menonton TV di ruang keluarga bersama Hanabi dan Hiashi, Hinata tak dapat menghentikan rona merah di wajahnya saat melihat layar ponselnya, berusaha mencermati ulang kalimat yang terpampang pada layar menyilaukan itu.

_**Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku Baka-Aniki, aku baik-baik saja. **_

_**Mengenai orang yang kusukai itu, aku tidak menyangka bisa mendapatkan fotonya. Mungkin dia tidak sengaja mengirimkannya padaku, dia itu memang kikuk! Ini semakin menarik. **_

_**Jangan sembarangan menebak. Aku tidak mengajaknya bicara bukan karena malu, Aniki! Aku menunggu saat yang tepat. Di saat dia membutuhkanku. **_

_**From: Uchiha Sasuke. **_

Sepertinya bukan cuma gadis ceroboh macam Hinata yang bisa salah kirim.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak menerima _e-mail_ aneh dari nomorku kan?" tanya Sasuke di depan gerbang sekolah ketika berpapasan dengan Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke hari ini masih seperti biasa; tidak tersentuh, angkuh dan sulit ditebak. Tapi rautnya kini berbeda di mata Hinata. Rona merah samar tampak di pipi putih porselennya, bola matanya bergulir gelisah.

Gadis Hyuuga tersenyum lembut, membuat Sasuke menautkan alis karena penasaran.

"Aku tidak akan berbohong sepertimu, Sasuke-kun..." Hinata terkikik.

.

.

.

.

.

You're in love with a woman not because she was beautiful. But she's beautiful because you love her—Unknown.

.

.

終わり

Owari

**Thank you for reading,**

**Jokerly Sign,**

**Jen. **


End file.
